geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Duelo Maestro
Duelo Maestro is a 2.0 Insane Demon created by Nacho21. It is famous for its two-player mode gameplay at the drops, the first being symmetrical but the second being asymmetrical. It is one of the only multiplayer Demons. It is in the legacy list on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. Gameplay *'0%-19%:' The level begins with the player in solo mode. There is a rather difficult and tricky cube section with multiple fake jump orbs and fake portals, followed by an equally confusing robot section with numerous invisible platforms and routes. It then moves to a dark ship sequence with tight passages and a few orbs to maneuver, followed by a very dark ball segment, also with multiple trick orbs. *'20%-23%:' This is the build-up to the first two-player duel part; the player enters slow speed in a cube segment. When the player drops, a text saying "DROP SIMÉTRICO" appears, signaling the start of the drop, and instructions appear which show which sides are controlled by the space and mouse. *'24%-41%:' The first two-player duel appears; however, this is relatively simple as the duals are symmetrical (hence the text "DROP SIMÉTRICO". The players progress through various forms in order: the cube, ship, wave, UFO, robot, and ball. *'42%-56%:' Acting as a cool-down section, a dark robot section follows, which mostly consists of small jumps. After that is a moderately tight slow-wave sequence, then a tricky ship sequence that requires the player to be hit by pulsing blocks. The ship sequence is followed by a rather easy cube sequence, also with pulsing blocks. *'57%-60%:' The second build-up alternates between ship, ball, UFO and wave segments the song's beat and suddenly, making it rather very tricky. Before the two-player duel part, a second text saying "Drop Asimétrico ¡Prepárate!" appears, signaling the start of the second drop. *'61%-85%:' The second drop is asymmetrical in nature, requiring both parts to be controlled independently. There are numerous keys along the way, and all of them have to be collected by the correct character (this is shown via the colors of the keys which pertain to the primary color of each "player") to pass this section. Failure to collect even a single key in this segment results in a crash. The asymmetrical duel goes through various forms including the ship, wave, cube, UFO, and ball. *'86%-94%:' This second-last segment acts as a second cool-down section. The dual ends and the cube goes through an auto segment with the player invisible. Before the level ends, the player must tap a series of invisible jump orbs marked with "?". *'''95%-100%: '''Finally, the player enters another dual and the level shows a long line of messages, which are "Alfin Ha Acabado", "Ya Ya Ya Gracias Por Jugar", "La 2.1 Sera Mi Actualization Para Crear Mucho Mejor", "Adios 2.0 Culiaa JAJAJA", and "Este Nivel Es Creado Por Nacho21". After that, it shows a long list of names, and the level ends with the title, an enlarged dual portal, and "GJ" flashing on the screen. User Coins Unlike other levels, there is no secret way to collect the coins; at the end of the second cooldown (88%), both coins are automatically given to the player. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level used 45,832 objects. * This level was released in August 2016 but was not rated Demon until late November. * While SrGuillester and Dorami managed to beat the level solo, others have beaten the level with the assistance of another player. ** Surv beat it with Blaireswip. ** ToshDeluxe beat it with Jelly. ** Dorami rebeat it with Life. ** TrusTa beat it with Emsic. ** GuitarHeroStyles beat it with SoulsTRK. ** Technical49 beat it with Npesta. ** Nexus beat it with his brother. *Many more players are thought to have taken this approach. *Two-player records were once valid on the demon list before being removed for unknown reasons, making Duelo Maestro the only top 100 level to be multiplayer. *Duelo Maestro, when translated to English, is "Master Duel", which is fitting considering the level is mainly focused on very hard mixed duels. **"Master Duel" is also the name of Zylenox's remake of this level. * Drop Simétrico means Symmetrical drop while Drop Asimétrico means Asymmetric Drop. * This level was created because at the time it was created, there were almost no demons mainly focusing on the dual two-player mechanic. * Many people accuse Nacho21, the creator of the level, of hacking the level despite there being a verification video by the creator above. * Duelo Maestro is currently the second-hardest level rated Insane Demon in-game, behind Killerzone. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Multiplayer levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Top 150 Category:Demon levels Category:XL levels